A New Home
by Arsao Tome
Summary: The Potterverse is destroyed so Team Potter was sent to a new Universe where Gods, Devils, Fallen Angels and Dragons rule.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Home**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anyone in this story. (Obviously) I read this story called 'Devil X Witches' , basically, that 'Deaf, Dumb, Blind kid' had destroyed the Potter-verse. So, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna had came into the DxD universe. With Luna as God, well, the original author wanted to bring others in so I'm going to do this as well._

* * *

 **Chapter one:** _Where the Hell are we?_

( _Nothing Space)_

It was over, Voldemort had won but, thanks to him, the entire world went out in a huge nuclear explosion. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were walking in a huge empty space. "Where are we?" Said Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione.

" _We are in 'Nothing Space',_ " said Luna. The others looked at her.

"Nothing Space?" The others said.

" _Ever hear the song 'Imagine' by John Lennon?"_ They nodded, "t _his is sort of what he was talking about._ "

"There's no Heaven or Hell?" Asked Ginny, Luna nodded.

"So now what?" Said Harry.

"Let's see if anyone else is here." Said Hermione, so they do and find some of the others, even those that had died.

"Fleur?" Said Harry, she looked at him and grabbed him in a huge hug. She was panicking and rapidly speaking in French. "Fleur, calm down, everything is going to be fine." He hugged her tightly to calm her down.

"We need to see if there is anyone else here." Said Ginny, so they do. And found, Daphne, Tracy, Susan, Hannah and Neville. They continued their trip through Nothingness when Luna had told them that they were about to go into another portal.

" _Hang On Everyone!_ " She said, the portal opened up and they were pulled in.

* * *

( _In between space, DxD universe_ )

It was in the middle of a Rating Game. Rias Gremory was facing off against her would be suitor, Riser Phenex. Everything was going well, until a group of people had landed right in the middle of Rias' headquarters. " _ **Unidentified pieces are on the field.**_ " Said a voice.

"Ow," moaned a young man with black hair and green eyes. He was in a shirt, slacks and sneakers. He was with nine other people. Rias went over to them.

"Are you alright?" She asked, she was a gorgeous red head, dressed in a school uniform and had aqua colored eyes he sat up and the others got up as well. Luna, looked at her.

" _Well, looks like I made it home._ " The others looked at her.

"HOME?" They said, Luna grinned.

" _Yep, it's been a while but now I'm back._ " She looked to a young, blonde girl. " _I don't hate you nor think you a witch. In the previous universe we were in we were witches and wizards. That was my idiot, dopey eyed, slack jawed son Michael!_ " Suddenly, devil's put two and two together and paled. Luna was God!

"Wait," said Akeno. "You mean to tell us that you are…?" She was a tall, buxom young woman with black hair in a ponytail she glared at them with blue-violet eyes. She was also dressed in a school uniform.

" _God?_ " Luna finished, " _yep._ " Team Potter just looked at her.

"Say what now?" Said Neville.

" _Yes Neville,_ _I am God._ "

"Okay," said Harry. "Let me try to piece this together and hope I'm not losing my mind because one of my best friends had just proclaimed herself as God."

" _Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't be able to help you. The rules were different there._ _I'll explain as much as I can when I can but for right now. I'll need you to help Gremory-san out, please?_ " Harry sighed and nodded.

"But how?"

" _Simple, I'll just awaken your TRUE form._ " With that, she snapped her fingers and Harry suddenly felt powerful.

"Wow," he said.

" _Now you are in your true form._ "

"Which is?" Asked Hermione.

" _A XXXXX-Class, Ultimate Devil._ " Everyone looked at Harry.

"How?" He asked.

" _Well, it's because of your mother. She was Lilith._ "

"WHAT?"

" _Let's not worry about that right now. Will you help her?_ "

"Me and my 'Saving people thing', alright."

" _Oh good, I'll be back._ " With that Luna left. Harry looked at the rest of Team Potter and sighed then looked at Rias.

"What do you need me to do?" Rias just looked at them and explained what was going on. Harry started to think, "okay. I want Hermione, Fleur and Neville with me, but if you guys want to help you can. Tell me who wants to help." So, Susan, Hannah and Tracey went out to help the others on Rias' team. "Okay, the rest of you, I… have a… plan." Daphne and Hermione paled.

"Yikes." They said.

* * *

Meanwhile Susan, Hannah and Tracey were mowing through Riser's pieces and suddenly, the flaming bird boy was the only piece left. So, still thinking he could win, he decided to go to Rias' HQ, not knowing about the surprise awaiting him there. "Riser does not know what you are thinking," he said. "But the game's up! Riser has made to your side of the field!" Rias, Asia and team Potter just looked at him.

"You lost Riser," said Harry. "Even I know that you can't beat a powerhouse of a team like ours. Or were you planning on attacking one of us and getting Rias to surrender?" He looked at Hermione and Fleur, smiled, took off his glasses, touched one of their shoulders and channeled his magic through them. They powered up and Riser realized, he done f-ed up. "You do know us but, we're a mercenary team. I'm Harry James Potter, the leader and a 5 X- Class Ultimate Dragon." He smiled, "Nice to meet you. Ladies? Neville? Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Just then Hermione suddenly grew 6 inches, ears and a tail the same color as her hair, an amazing figure that was trying to bust out her clothes and her nails became claws.

She glared at 'Flame Boy' with slitted hazel eyes and growled. "Hermione Jane…" She wanted to say 'Granger' but it came out, "Potter. My husband's right hand." With that she attacked and claw swiped Riser, sending him to a wall. Then it was Fleur's turn, her body became unreal, she lost the bird part of her heritage but, gained a 'bat' part. Her alure was cranked up and anything she wore made her look like she was naked in it. Fleur had became a succubus.

"I am Fleur Delacour-Potter. My husband's right hand in politics." She said not realizing she hyphend her name. Then it was Neville's turn. Harry touched his 'brother from another mother' and suddenly he grew, his skin started to bleed red, he got buffed, taller, his hair grew longer, his shirt was ripped off as wings started to form from his back. His eyes turned yellow, his nails turned black, his canines turned into fangs and blood started to drop from his fingertips.

His tongue had slipped out and was so long that Gene Simmons would be jealous if he saw it. "Tha name's Neville Longbottom, thinkin' of changing it to 'Balor'." He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, "I'm his enforcer." Harry crossed his arms as he looked at Riser, who suddenly thought that this was not a good idea. Rias, Asia and Issei just looked on in horror at Team Potter.

Harry just looked at the Flaming Idiot, walked over a poured everyone a glass of champagne. "Now, the way I see it is this. Surrender or…" He started.

"Never!" Said Riser, just then Neville just grabbed Riser by the throat and started to squeeze.

"If you'd let me finish, or my 'Demon' can do your family a favor and take you out by killing you." Riser just glared at him, "okay. Neville? Consume him, would you kindly?" Riser's eyes suddenly widen as a huge mouth grew between Neville's chin and upper chest and he was about to 'eat' Riser when he screamed.

"OKAY, I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER!"

" **Riser Phenex surrenders, winner Rias Gremory**." Said the voice, everything and everyone went back to normal. Neville still had Riser by the throat.

"You can put him down now Neville." Said Harry, Neville was now in a T-shirt that had 'Balor Club Worldwide' on the front of it. He looked normal as if there was no sign of the demon enforcer on him.

"What happened?" Neville asked, just then Luna came back, she was dressed in all white robes, her hair was white and her eyes glowed.

" _I see that you put your powers to good use Harry._ " She said, Team Potter just looked at her. " _I think an explanation is in order._ "

"Would be nice," said Harry.

" _Okay,_ " She said.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:** _I was thinking about doing something like this and putting a little bit of my e-fed into it. In it, Neville is a great 'Finn Balor' mark so that's why I have him as 'Demon!Balor'. Hoped you enjoyed this first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:** _Well, we'll have to make the most of it._

( _Kuoh Academy ; the Old Building_ )

Team Harry were in the showers washing off the dirt and pain for some of the battle. "Girls? You Okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, We're Okay!" Said Susan.

"Good," Harry leaned his head against the shower wall. He started to think about what Luna told them.

* * *

( _Flashback_ , _Rias's office_ )

 _The rest of Team Harry had returned with the rest of Team Rias. Harry was sitting down on the couch in the room. With his feet crossed on Riser's back. Luna got onto his lap and snuggled against him. Hermione and Fleur glared at her, Harry just sighed. "Let's introduce ourselves then we can get to the explanations." He said._

" _We know of you, Neville, Hermione and Fleur Harry but, who are the rest?" Asked Rias. Harry motioned to the others._

" _I'm Daphne Greengrass," said Daphne who had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes dressed in a blouse, skirt, stockings and 'Mary Jane's._

" _I'm her bestie, Tracey Davies." She had shoulder length hazel hair, light brown eyes and was in jeans, boots and a T-shirt._

" _I'm Susan Bones," she had reddish-brown hair, was in a shirt, skirt, socks and flats._

" _I'm Hannah Abbott, " she was basically the same way. Now Ginny was going to introduce herself but, a different name escaped her lips._

" _I'm Virginia Black," She realized what she said. "What?" Just then Luna snapped her fingers and Ginny started to transform, her hair turned purple and her eyes hazel, her skin darkened slightly. She was in a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. "But how?"_

" _ **You are really born from Bellatrix Black.**_ " _Said Luna, Team Harry gasped. "_ _ **Arthur Weasley is your father though**_ _."_

" _I take this Bellatrix Black's bad news?" Said a young man with black in a wolf cut and hazel eyes, dressed in the male school uniform._

" _She was," said Harry. "She was one of the generals of the man who destroyed our homeworld."_

" _ **No she wasn't**_ _." Said Luna, "that one was a golem."_

" _GOLEM?"_

" _ **Yes the real one was at Grimmauld Place.**_ "

" _That old Sonova bitch!" Said Harry, they looked to him. "He and her Aunt hid her for so long that no one knew where she was! Now that our world is destroyed, he can keep his little secret!" Luna nodded and Ginny went over to Harry to hug him, crying her eyes out._

" _That still doesn't explain how you guys got here." Said Rias._

" _Well, when our world was destroyed we ended up in 'Nothing Space'. So as we were traversing through, we meet up with the others and got sucked into a warp hole. Then appeared here, oh by the way; we were magic users."_

( _End flashback_ )

* * *

Harry and Neville had walked out of the shower and started to dry off. Harry was still think about what happened and how he 'failed' thanks to Dumbledore. ' _If I see him again it will be too soon!_ '' He thought. He dried off and got dressed, He was now in a T-shirt, jeans and slippers. Neville was behind him, dressed the same way. The girls meet them and noticed that Harry was thinking about something.

Fleur went over to him and wrapped an arm around him. "What iz et?" She asked. Harry sighed, as they walked too the ORC room.

"He wanted me to fail." Fleur, Hermione and Neville looked at him.

"Dumbledore?" Asked Hermione, Harry nodded.

"Even in death, he wanted to be remembered as the ' _Greatest Wizard since Merlyn_ '! Give me a break!" They walked in and saw Luna with a young woman with long black hair and gray eyes, she was dressed in a gothic lolita dress, stockings and flats. She looked at Harry and grabbed his arm.

"Mate." She said, Hermione, Fleur, Susan and Daphne were in shock. Harry just sighed and looked at her.

"Would you mind sharing?" He asked, she nodded.

" _I liked that way you handled that Harry._ " Said Luna.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to see any bloodshed." Rias had sensed something was wrong so she had him sit down and talk to her. He told her that he was set up to fail in his former home and that he was depressed over it. Hermione snuggled against him trying to give comfort to him.

"Harry," she said. "We will not let you fail again."

"As a matter of fact," said Rias. "My brother would like to speak with you."

"I guess, I'm free. Anytime he wants to talk…"

"How's about right now?" Just then a portal had opened up and a young man had walked out. He was dressed in a white suit, red shirt and boots. He had long red hair and aqua colored eyes.

"I can see how you are siblings." Harry said, "you look so much alike."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." He said.

"This is my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer." Said Rias.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Same here, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well as you have been revealed as a Class 5 X Ultimate Devil, I wanted you to register with us." Said Sirzechs.

"How do I do that? Will the other have to register?"

"No, they won't have to." He pulled out some paperwork, "just sign these and I'll handle the rest." Harry shrugged and signed the papers.

"Will, this give me a clan? Family?" Ophis, Luna and Hermione hugged him tightly feeling his sadness.

"Yes, it will." Said Sirzechs, "you'll never be abandoned ever again." Harry gave Sirzechs the papers and then with a hug to Rias, the 'Main Satan' went back into the Underworld.

"Harry, you and you friends will be staying in Kuoh for a while. As long as you don't cause me any trouble." Team Harry nodded.

"Hey, why don't we see if we can test out?" Said Harry, looking at Hermione. "I'm also sure there's a collage here as well right?" Rias nodded. "So you can still get your higher education."

"Alright," she said. So they all sat in for testing and Harry, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione had all graduated high school were as Ginny was in the same class as Rias and Akeno. Hermione wanted to see if she could enroll in to the collage there and was allowed to go. Harry's clan papers were accepted and he was given a huge clan estate along with billions of dollars. So he can pay for Hermione's education.

"Well, good luck Mione." He said as he kissed her.

"What are you and the rest going to do?" She asked.

"We saw a soda shop for sale and we're going to run that." Said Neville.

"Good luck, I promise to come in and do a shift."

"That's all we ask." Said Harry, with that Hermione had left as the others started their day.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _As I'm sure you all have heard, Stan Lee died yesterday. So, I'm dedicating this chapter to him and all of his fans._

 _R I P Stan, you shall be missed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** _What now?_

( _The Golden Lion Chocolate Shoppe_ )

Harry, Neville and the others were serving the students from Kuoh. They were enjoying themselves when someone came in. She had blonde hair in twin-tailed drills, blue eyes and was in the Kuoh Academy uniform. She was looking around the shop, it was organized chaos. Golden Lions were on the walls, jerseys were framed and hung on the walls, pictures of the owners, and a huge menu board was there as well.

There were people everywhere, there were interesting flavors and a challenge called the 5X Class demon challenge. You have to eat 2 gallons of ice cream with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, caramel sauce, and sprinkles. You get to choose the flavors and if you win, you get your name on the wall, they name a flavor after the winner. So, she went up to the counter to get some ice cream. She met one of the owners, he was a handsome young man, with short black hair and brown was dressed in a black T-shirt with the words 'Potter Club Worldwide' on it, jeans, boots, and an apron.

He looked up and smiled, "hello." He said, "welcome to the 'Golden Lion'. How may I serve you?" On the apron was the name 'Neville', it was the one guy that turned into that 'Balor' thing and wanted to eat her brother.

Neville saw whom it was it was that asses [bishop]. What was her name again? "Oh, you're Riser's [bishop] right?" He said, "Ravel?" She nodded fearfully, "don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. It was just business."

"Would you have really eaten him if he didn't surrender?" She stammered.

"Yes. IF, he didn't surrender." She nodded her head realizing that if her brother didn't change his ways, he was a dead'man'. So, she ordered something and sat down.

( _Underworld_ )

Meanwhile, Harry was talking to the Great Maos. He was dressed in a white, silk shirt, a black suit, and boots. He bowed to them as a show of respect. "Hello Mr. Potter," said Sirzechs. "Thank you for coming."

"You said that you guys wanted to talk to me, here I am." Said Harry, "I hope I didn't sound like a jerk."

"No Harry-tan." Said a young woman in a fourteen-year-old's body. She had black hair in twin tails and pink eyes. She had the figure of a centerfold and was in a black cloak. "You weren't."

"We have asked you to speak with us because of what you are." Said a young man with ash blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in robes, "a 5X class infernal being." The young man was Ajuka Beelzebub, the creator of the 'Evil Piece' system.

"We are asking you to join us as a Mao." Said Sirzechs, Harry looked at all of them. He was shocked, they wanted him as a member of the Great Maos?

"I'm not saying 'no', I'm saying 'not right now'." He said.

"Then we shall hold your place for you. But, we will grant you membership in the seventy-two clans." Then Ajuka slid three boxes to Harry. "I had a few sets of 'Evil Pieces' commissioned for you and two other members of your clan." Harry nodded and looked at them, they were beautiful. They were ruby red with gold trim, he took a [King] piece and looked at it up close.

"How are we going to do this?" Asked Harry.

"Well first, we need to establish if you want to be your own clan or bring back a deceased clan." Said Ajuka.

"I think it would be best if the Potters were their own clan."

"Alright, then by the powers invested by us, the Great Maos." Said Sirzechs, "we declare the Potter clan members of the seventy-two clans." Just then Harry started to feel his powers increase and on the back of his jacket, two intersecting triangles in a circle. "Welcome to the seventy-two clans."

"Thank you Sirzechs-sama," he stopped the arguments. "I know but you guys made my clan a member of the clans. I'm being respectful." They nodded, then Harry left.

* * *

( _The Golden Lion_ )

Neville was serving customers ice cream and everyone was having a good time. Then Harry had returned, Luna and the girls were there as well. "Hey, guys." He said they looked at Harry. Hermione went over to him and gave him a hug.

"How was the meeting?" Asked Neville.

"Well, we're a clan." As he hugged and kissed Hermione.

"We're a clan?" Said Ginny.

"Yep. They also made me a Great Mao."

"REALLY?" Said the others.

"Yep. But, I didn't accept it just yet." Just then Luna came down, she was in a T-shirt that says my lover is a 'Class Act', jeans and boots.

"I see you have accepted being a member of the seventy-two." She said, Harry nodded. "Good. You have not become a Mao?"

"Nope, not yet." He said, "I don't want all that power yet."

"I see, so who are you going to give the sets to?"

"Haven't decided yet, thinking Neville'll get one." He handed Neville a set. "I don't know who'd get the other one."

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"I'm listening."

"Hold a tournament."

"For the other set? That might not be a bad idea."

"I can send out a message for you." Said Luna, Harry nodded, so she sent out a message to minor devil houses, fallen angels and humans that knew about the supernatural.

One day, a young woman with a huge robot with her had seen the sign. She was very beautiful, had short, white hair and red eyes. Dressed like a cross between a businesswoman and a cowgirl. The robot looked like a cross between a butler and a motorcycle gang member with a mini bowler hat on his head. She read the sign and smirked. "Well B.O.B. looks like we found him." She said with a Southern drawl, she saw where they had to go to get details. Then got on their bikes and headed off.

* * *

( _Golden Lion_ )

Harry was serving others ice cream, sundaes, dishes, shakes, and sodas. Hermione, Tracey, and Daphne were also serving them up. Luna was on roller skates enjoying herself. He smiled at the fact the place was doing so well. Neville yelled out, "HEY! WE GOT A 5X'ER!" Everyone looked over as Harry went to make it as Susan took his place to deliver orders. So Harry went behind the counter.

"Okay, who's the victim, uh I mean, the lucky guy?" He said.

"She is," said Neville. They had seen the woman, she was the one who saw the sign. She was with the giant robot and when she saw Harry, her eyes widened.

"Hello ma'am," Harry said. "Here's the challenge; you have to down 3 whole bananas, 8 flavors of ice cream, you can choose them, mounds of whipped cream, sprinkles, peanuts, chips, three different sauces, and a cherry. You win, you get free ice cream for a year, a t-shirt, a sundae named after you and your name on the wall. Oh, and we buy it. You lose; you owe me $30.(1)" She looked him in the eye, those gorgeous green eyes she loved ever since he was a baby.

"Deal," she said with her hand out and shook his.

"Okay," he shook her hand. "Let's get it made." So they do and set it down in front of her. "No time limit, but you can't get out that seat." She nodded and they started, she was enjoying the sundae and was impressed by the taste of it.

"This is so good, you wouldn't mind telling me how you made it?" She said.

"You'd either have to join my clan or work for me." So she continued to eat and finished it in 30 minutes. "Congratulations! You won, the sundae's on us, you get a T-shirt, you will be on our 'honor wall' and we'll name a sundae after you. Who are you so we put your name on it."

"Calamity Ashe," she said. "But, you do know me, Harry." She reaches over to hug and kiss him. Harry felt a warmth he had felt before, but it was a long time ago.

"No, it couldn't be." He said.

* * *

TBC

 **Note:** _1\. The San Francisco Creamery Kitchen Sink Challenge._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

( _Golden Lion Chocolate Shop_ )

Harry was staring at the woman who won their challenge as she gave off a HUGE hint to whom she was. Her name was Elizabeth Caledonia 'Calamity' Ashe and she knew him. Personally, Harry's jaw dropped. "It can't be." He said, "you wouldn't have used magic to save me as a baby?" She nodded, "had long rose red hair and eyes like mine?" She smiled and nodded again, "was a First-generation' witch?"

"Of course," she said. "The most brilliant one in the…"

"History of Hogwarts?" She nodded, Harry fainted and dropped like a rock.

"HARRY!" Neville was just staring at Ashe, if what they were saying was true, then she was Lily Potter. Or her soul is in Ashe's body at least. She hugged her Godson tightly, "yuh gotten so big." She said.

He hugged her back, "it's so good to see you too 'Auntie'." He said.

"Help me with him." So they took him to the back.

* * *

( _Later, Harry's office_ )

Harry started to wake up, "ugh. What happened?" He said.

"Yuh fainted." Said Ashe, he looked over and saw a very beautiful woman with red eyes, white hair in a bob cut and dressed like a cross between a businesswoman and a cowgirl. Her hat was off and she looked worried. "Yuh alright?"

"Uh, M-Mom?" She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him. He cried on her shoulder as she held him. She stroked his hair, comforting him.

"It's alright, Ah'm not going anywhere." She said, knowing he wasn't going to be able to function for a while so she wanted to take him home. "Neville, where do ya'll live?" So he told her that they have a huge manor and told her where it was. She nodded, "BOB pick him up and let's go." So the giant robot picked up Harry and placed him over his shoulder. "We'll see yah later." She said, "let's go." So they took off for the 'Golden Lion' Manor.

* * *

( _Golden Lion_ )

They were in the living room snuggling against each other while BOB was getting used to the manor. Harry told her everything that had happened to them. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that man!" She said, "he's as bad as that damned Jesse! No, Worse! Don't worry son, I've got your back."

* * *

( _With the Satans; the next day_ )

Harry was standing in front of the Satans, in morose and disbelief. "Harry-tan?" Said Sirzechs, "is something wrong?" Harry's head was lowered.

"Great Satans," he said. "I would like to make a request." They were worried.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I need another Evil Piece Set made." Beelzebub raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He said.

"A member of my clan, I have never seen for almost 18 years has returned." He sheded a tear, "I want her to feel like she's finally home." He wiped his tears away, they looked at him.

"It's your mother," said Serafall. "She was the one that returned." Harry nodded.

"We want to meet her," said Sirzechs. Harry nodded, he called her down and she came. She was standing behind him.

"This is my mother; Lily Evans," Harry said. She tipped her hat to them. Then she kissed Harry on the cheek. She felt that he needed comfort and hugged him from behind.

"Harry, as the Four Satans, we agree to grant Lily Evans an Evil Piece Set." Said Sirzechs.

"Thank you, Lord Sirzechs." She said. With that, they got the set for Lily and left.

* * *

( _Next morning; Golden Lion Chocolate shop_ )

Harry, Neville, Daphne, Tracy, Ashe ( _Lily_ ) and BOB were working, serving people and enjoying themselves. Rias and Akeno had walked in. They hadn't seen Harry so happy before. "Well, he's happy." Said Rias, "I wonder why?" They had walked over to him. "What's got you so happy?" He pointed to Ashe, they looked over and saw her. "And she is?"

"Harry's mother." She said they looked over to her. "Elizabeth Ashe, nice to meet you."

"Meet the newest member of the Potter clan." He said they could feel the power radiating from her.

"She's the new member of the Potter clan?" Said Akeno.

"Yep." Just then Hermione had walked into the shop.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said.

"It's cool," said Neville.

"Yeah, rush hasn't started yet." Said Harry. So Hermione nodded and headed to get dressed. Everyone was enjoying themselves while serving customers. Just then someone came into the shop. He was a middle-aged looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants, shoes, gloves, and a fedora, he glared around the shop and was about to attack the customers. "We gotta a freaking crow!" Just then, Neville ran spun in mid-air, wrapped an arm around the guy's neck and slammed him to the floor. ( _Sling Blade_ ) He tried to get up as the girls were getting the customers downstairs to hide. Then the tables were moved out the way so there was room, Harry and company were ready to fight.

"Why are you here?" Said Neville, "Who are you?" The man started to get up and glared at him.

"My Master Will Kill You!" He said but then he had seen someone that he didn't want to. "YOU!" Rias had stepped next to Neville.

"Hello, Donaseek!" She said, glaring at him. "Which master are you talking about? Azael or Kokabiel?"

"Neville?" Said Harry, his 'brother' looked over. "Go 'demon'."

"Demon?" Said Lily, "what are you talking about?"

"You are going to be amazed Mum." Just then it started to get dark, red lights started to shine through the room. Shadows started to cover Neville, his T-shirt was ripped off and somehow blood covered his torso. Then the shadows started to make a demon mouth from his mouth to his upper chest. An eye formed on to his back, his hair grew into dreads with entrails hanging from them. He pulled up a hand and it had entrails and blood hanging and dripping from his hand.

His eyes were a deep red with yellow sclera, he attacked Donaseek who was now terrified. Neville crushed him, hard. Harry looked on as his 'brother' as he destroyed the Fallen. "Okay, we need to send a message. Neville, would you kindly give me his head?" Neville slowly started to walk over to him.

"Kokabiel… will end… you!" He said.

"The only reason why you're here is that you are playing errand boy!" Said Rias, "I know how he thinks, he wants to fight my brother for Satan's Sake!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Ashe.

"His 'Master' wants to fight Harry to try and kill him! Because he is a 5X class devil, Harry's super powerful."

"Kokabiel's going to learn this is a 9-1 matchup." Said Harry, "give me his head Neville."

" **You Got It, Brother.** " He said and removed Donaseek's head. Then he handed it to Harry.

"You look a little famished Nev, you have lunch yet?" Neville shook his head. Harry nodded his head to Donaseek's body, "have lunch." So Neville consumed Donaseek's body gaining his abilities. Then he deformed back to normal as Harry tossed him a T-shirt.

"Sorry, you had to see that 'Auntie'." He said.

"Neville, you and Harry can never disappoint me." Ashe said as she gave him a hug.

"Okay bring everyone back up and reset everything." Said Harry so they did and everyone was going back to what they were doing. Harry went to his office.

* * *

( _Harry's office_ )

Harry took Donaseek's head and placed it in a box. Then he sealed it up and wrapped it. Luna had come into his office. " _Going to send Donaseek's head to that bastard Kokabiel?_ " She asked.

"Yep."

" _I'll send it for you._ "

"Thanks Luna."

" _You're quite welcome._ " So the box was gone and sent to the rogue Fallen.

* * *

( _Kokabiel's office_ )

Kokabiel was one of Azael's generals but he was going rogue. He was planning on fighting this new 5X class devil thinking he was going to kill him, he was surprised to see a package on his desk. "What's this?" He said, he opened it up and saw Donaseek's head. His eyes were gone and there was a note in his mouth. He took it to read it.

 _Kokabiel,_

 _We haven't met yet but, I am Harry James Potter, the 5X class devil you got a hard-on to fight. Let me warn you right now, you vs me will be a 9-1 matchup. I will crush you! You try to put innocent people in harm's way just to get at me again, you won't have to look for me, I will mount your head on my Wall! You want me? Come get me yourself!_

 _Follow me at thegreeneyedmothrfukr on twitter. (1)_

 _Harry James Potter, Head of the Potter Devil Clan._

Kokabiel balled up the letter and swiped the head off his desk. "I will kill you, Potter!" He said.

TBC

 **Note:** _1\. Got it from 'Hellsing Ultimate Abridged._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** _Dealing with the Fallen._

( _Golden Pridelands_ )

Harry was up and making breakfast for everyone. With BOB's help, of course, the giant omnic had served Lily coffee as she was in the dining room. Neville had walked down to eat, he was yawning, in a T-shirt, jeans, socks and slippers. "Good morning, Auntie." He said yawning.

"Mornin' Neville." She said and gave him a kiss. BOB served him a mug of tea.

"Mmm, that is good." Then Fleur came down with Ginny. Fleur was in her robe as Ginny was in her school uniform. Harry handed her a sandwich, she kissed him on the cheek and took off. Neville and Fleur just shook their heads.

"What happened?" Asked Lily.

"She was up all night trying to finish her homework."

"We did 'elp 'er but she wanted to make sure she 'ad everyzing right." Said Fleur.

"She's just panicking over that test she got." Said Harry.

"How do you know?" Said Lily.

"Because she's going to get there ten minutes early."

"What about Hermione?"

"She has late classes." Just then she started to come down yawning. Messed up hair, dressed in one of Harry's jerseys and socks. She sat across from Lily as BOB put a mug of coffee down in front of her.

"Thank you BOB." She said dazed and drank the life-giving fluid.

"How would everyone like their eggs?" Asked Harry.

"I'll take mine over easy," said Lily.

"Scrambled," said Neville and Hermione.

"Alright."

"So, how's the shop doing?"

"Shop's doing fine." Said Neville, "we are still making profits and people are enjoying our grub."

"Good," said Lily. Harry was handed the numbers for the shoppe. She looked over his shoulder at them, "these numbers are amazing."

"Yeah," said Harry as he handed her the papers. Then he started to eat, BOB came over to them.

[ **Mail's in Master Harry** ]

"Thanks BOB," said Harry as he was handed the mail. Harry went through it and separated it to the others. Then he saw a letter for him, "oh look." He showed the others, "we got a letter from our favorite psycho, Kokabiel."

"Let's see what he has to say." Said Neville.

 _Potter,_

 _When you had killed one of my soldiers, you had crossed a line! Now, I will take everything you hold dear! I am going to DESTROY YOU! Then, once everything you love is gone, then and only then, you will have my permission to die. Then you will be my personal slave! FOREVER!_

 _Kokabiel, the TRUE Fallen Angel_

Harry just looked at the letter and shook his head. "Seems like Koka, wants to basically piss me off." He said, he handed Lily the letter. She rolled her eyes and looked at Harry.

"What do you want to do?"

"He pokes his head out, he's going to lose it."

( _Golden Lion Chocolate Shoppe_ )

Harry was serving up customers and everyone was enjoying themselves. Just then a man walked in Harry and Neville looked over. He was a priest, he had gray hair, red eyes behind glasses, he was in robes and suddenly pulled out a gun. "ALRIGHT YOU SINFUL BASTARDS! DIE!" He screamed, everyone started to duck as bullets started to fly.

Harry and Neville, started to duck under the counter. "Here we go." He said.

"COME OUT POTTER!"

"Not Until You Tell Me Who The Hell You Are!"

"THEN I'LL KILL ALL THESE FUCKERS!" He said, just then they heard.

"BOB, DO SOMETHING!" Just then he was hit and floored. His gun flew out of his hand, "so who the Hell are you?"

"Your Murderer!" He said and pulled out a light sword just then he was face to face with a sawed off shotgun. Harry and Neville came out. "So you are the 5X class Devil Bastard!" He said, then got a kick to his jaw.

"Such words," Harry said. "You suck your mother off with that mouth?" The Priest lunged at him but BOB stopped him. "Let me guess who sent you. Kokabiel?"

"Or at least someone connected to him." Said Neville.

"You're Gonna DIE! I'm Going To Kill YOU!" He said, just then Issei had looked at him.

"Sellzan!" He said, they looked at him.

"You know him?" Asked Lily.

"Yep." They looked at him.

"Well Sellzen," said Harry. "You done fucked up this time. Pray to whomever you follow, cause you're not long for this planet."

"FUCK YOU!" He said, Harry just socked him in the mouth.

"No thanks, I'm engaged." He punched Sellzen in the chest. "Looks like we get to send another message."

"Hermione, get everyone downstairs!" Said Lily, with that Harry, Neville and Fleur just stood around him and started to beat him down. Then that's when they started to get imaginative.

( _Kokabiel's office_ )

He had received another package, "this better not be what I think what it is." He said, sure enough, it was Sellzen's head. There was a note with it.

 _Kokabiel,_

 _Because you have been sending out these poor souls to try to kill us, we are going to take our time with them and then you. As if we are basting a turkey with your cowardness and then proceed to gang bang it. That's Right, WE ARE GOING TO FUCK THE FEAR TURKEY! Follow Neville at thefuckindemon and Fleur at veelaslut on Twitter._

Harry Potter, 5X Class demon. Twitter: greeneyedfukr

Kokabiel got pissed and started to destroy his office again. "POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed.

( _Golden Pridelands_ )

Harry and the gang, were relaxing and enjoying their down time. When there was a knock on the door. Harry got up to see whom it was. It was of a young man, he was of African descent, with short black hair and brown eyes. He was in blue armor, black pants and a scouter on his right eye. He was carrying a grenade launcher. He grabbed Harry in a tight hug. Harry was in shock, who was this dude hugging him? "It has been a long time." He said.

"Who are…?" Harry said.

"Zabini."

"Say what? How in the Blue Protestant…?"

"That's a long story." They walked into the manor.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _Gokaimaster100 and_ _HUA Alucard. Thank you for your kind words. LOL!_


End file.
